1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery pack having a plurality of cylindrical single cells, and a vehicle provided with this battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
A type of battery pack that stores operating power to be supplied to a motor for running a vehicle is mounted in vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles and the like. This type of battery pack is described in International Publication No. WO 2008/121224, which describes a battery pack that has a plurality of single cells, a flat bus bar for electrically connecting these single cells together, and fuses that connect electrodes of the single cells to the bus bar.
However, with the structure described in International Publication No. WO 2008/121224, when one of the fuses becomes disconnected due to a battery abnormality, a fixing part that fixes the single cell is subjected to heat from the single cell that generates heat, and consequently the fixing part thermally melts. With this, the disconnected fuse may become reconnected to the electrode when the vehicle vibrates or the like.